Known from WO 2008/104404 A2 is a conveyor device with an endless conveyor belt circulating between deflection rollers and to which a work piece receiving device is fastened, wherein a synchronously circulating separately designed endless power supply line is provided. Disadvantageous with this known conveyor device are the extensive maintenance and repair. Thus, upon a defect in the conveyor belt, the entire conveyor belt has to be replaced. This requires a complete disassembly of the conveyor device.
Indeed, in the prior art, e.g. from DE 199 57 009 A1, conveyor devices are known in the form of endless conveyor chains consisting of chain links hinged together. However, such conveyor chains are not provided for circulating about deflection rollers and additionally have no possibility of integrating a power supply line.